Second Chance
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: A month after rejecting Peter, Olivia gets amnesia and forgets everything after crossing over. Can she relive everything that has happened or will things be different? Post Marionette


Second Chance

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2, Season 3(Olivia, The Box, The Plateau, Do Shapeshifters Dream of Electric Sheep, Amber 31422, 6955 kHz, The Abducted, Entrada, Marionette).

Disclaimer: If I owned Fringe...Olivia would have made it home with Peter in Over There Part 2 instead of this insanity.

* * *

Sometimes when you least expect it, you find yourself right back at the beginning but the second time around is easier then the first.

Peter Bishop woke to his cell phone and upon looking at the screen he saw it was Broyles. He answered it despite being half asleep. "This better not be another case."

"Dunham's been shot, she assisted in a raid four hours ago and was shot in the process and knocked into a wall. She's unconscious at the moment, I'd thought I'd let you know."

That woke him up, "what room?"

* * *

He was out the door quickly without a word to Walter, all he could think about was Olivia and despite the current bad blood between them, he still loved her.

He arrived at Massive Dynamic two hours later thanks to the helicopter Nina had sent for him. Immediately he was in Olivia's room, looking at her as she laid healthy yet oblivious to the world in an unconscious state.

Sitting down, he took her hand and held it. "I'm here baby, you have to fight this."

* * *

A day passed and finally the second evening, Peter noticed Olivia's head move and it turned towards him, a small smile emerged from her. "Peter?"

"I'm here Olivia."

She nodded, "I'm home, I made it back...to my world, to you."

For the first time in a long time Peter found himself afraid, Olivia didn't remember the last month of her life. The heartbreak, the adjustment...everything that happened between them. He could lie and start over but he knew she'd remember eventually and it would hurt big time.

He looked at her, "I'll get Price so she can look you over."

She squeezed his hand and he looked down, her eyes met his and she gave a small smile. "Don't go far, I need you with me Peter...I need you where you belong."

His gut was telling him to lie about everything but his heart was telling him not to lie...not to hurt her again. He knew when he told her the truth, it would hurt her all over again but it was better then having her world crashing down with lies when she did remember.

He leaned over and kissed her head much like he had the first time and looked at her, "I won't be far, I promise."

* * *

Dr. Maya Price stood examining Olivia as Peter waited in the hall, eventually Nina joined him.

"You have to tell her you know, despite the opportunity that presents itself. Olivia will remember eventually..."

Peter nodded, "I already plan to...I didn't lie the first time and I don't plan on doing it a second time."

Price came out and looked at them, "she has temporary amnesia, it should pass soon enough but with the head injury she sustained...its unknown. Familiar surroundings will help, Mr. Bishop she's asking for you."

"Does she know she's been back a month and was shot?"

Price nodded, "yes I told her."

* * *

He entered the room to find her sitting up in bed, holding herself much like she had before the first time she had crossed over. Looking at him she smiled, "what have I missed out on? A lot can happen a month."

Peter sat down in the chair besides the bed and looked at her, Olivia tried to reach for his hand and he just put it back in her lap. "You missed betrayal and sadness, nothing else."

"Peter...I doubt..."

He looked at her and sighed, "having to tell you this a second time is hard enough but I have to, no lies. Our dynamic has changed Olivia, we barely speak to one another and if we do, its always over a case. While you were over there, fighting for you life, I had a relationship with your alternate not knowing it wasn't you...a very intimate relationship.

"I ignored the signs, I look back seeing them but I just ignored them. You've moved to another apartment, unable to live in the area she took...that's what you said, that she's taken everything from you. You work with Astrid more then me and have started helping Counterterrorism with raids and cases...transitioning over you call it because you plan to leave Fringe Division."

He looked up finally and saw her looking at him, tears in her eyes but she wiped them away. "You didn't have to tell me, you could have said nothing."

"I could have but I'd rather tell you the truth and be hated then shot when you remembered. Despite what I did, I care about you and I don't want you hurt again. I've seen you go through heartbreak not once but twice now, the second due to me...I couldn't bare it a third time." He sighed and stood up, "I should go."

He was halfway to the door when the question was asked, "did you love her?"

He turned and looked her in the eye, "no, she was just pretending to be the woman I love."

With that he was gone, Olivia turned onto her side and curled up, thinking about everything and trying to remember the past month.

* * *

Eventually she fell asleep and woke hours later to find Walter looking at her. "Olivia, how are you feeling my dear?"

"Better," she sat up and looked at him, "are you allowed in here?"

"Owning Massive Dynamic has its advantages...Belly left it to me after he died." Walter shuffled closer to the bed, "don't break his heart a second time Olivia...Peter regrets what he did but he's told you without lying now...twice. You have a second chance so don't push it aside, relish it as most don't get them...a chance to start over."

"I wish I could remember what I said, what made it harder for us."

"Peter will tell you if you ask." Walter smiled, "you should get some rest so I'll leave you."

Olivia thought about everything after Walter left, she couldn't imagine her life without Peter no matter what he'd done and of course this was the ultimate betrayal but she still couldn't understand why or how she pushed him away.

* * *

She woke the next morning to find Peter talking to the doctor by the door, arguing almost.

"She needs to go home, see her environment." Peter eyed Price, "keeping her here isn't going to help."

"She has amnesia Mr. Bishop, after the trauma she went through on the other side she needs a stable environment so she'll stay."

He shook his head, "you don't know Olivia Dunham, she'll be walking out that door AMA by noon if you don't release her."

Price shook her head, "she stays, end of story."

He caught her arm, "tell me why she's staying, why you're doing these tests...I saw the chart, several unnecessary tests have been ran including a Cortexiphan Scan. I want to know why right now or in case you didn't know, all she had over there were needles and tests...she won't like a repeat."

"You aren't family nor are you her medical proxy, I'm sorry but I can't tell you that." She left and Peter stared.

* * *

"Peter?"

He turned to find Olivia looking at him, he walked over and sat down. "What is it Olivia?"

"Tests?" She looked at him, wrapping her arms around her more, "what tests are they doing?"

Peter stood and looked at her, "I don't know, she won't tell me but I'm about to pull rank and she'll have to tell me." He was hesitant but placed a hand on her arm, "you'll be home by noon, I promise."

She saw his eyes and knew instantly he was staring at her with love, pure unadulterated and irrevocable love...the kind that would trade life and limb for survival of the other person. No matter what happened to them, no matter what she had said or did to him, the fact he still looked at her in that manner said that she never had to worry about betrayal again and that he knew the difference now.

Her hand covered his and squeezed as he attempted to move his hand from her arm, holding it to her. "What did I say to you that pushed us apart? What did I do?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "its what I did Olivia, not you. I failed to look into her eyes and see it wasn't you. I ignored the differences and looked the other way when it stared me in the face. I failed to hold onto you when you held onto me...I allowed her to take everything from you."

"But I said something, what did I say?"

"You said you didn't want to be with me."

Olivia let her hand slip from his and immediately she began to cry, covering her face. Peter gripped her free hand and she gripped it tightly. She couldn't believe she would say something like that, no matter how angry she was...Peter was her home, her safety and nothing could destroy that fact, not even the betrayal he had preformed.

Removing her hand, she wiped her tears away and leaned towards him, as if instinctively, Peter wrapped his arms around her and Olivia held onto him.

Eventually her tears had her asleep again, Peter laid her back and kissed her head. Pushing the short but longer bangs from her forehead, she had to clip them back with clips but did so with great care no one seemed to notice but the bangs were still there.

* * *

He left and found Price in the testing lab, staring at the larger screen on the wall. Cortexiphan Scan showed Olivia's brain was 'red hot' or on fire, the Cortexiphan was clearly at work.

"Everyone out now." They all turned, "Security code Amber223-71-455...out now before I remove you personally."

All four left in a hurry and Peter walked to the station, beginning to type. "What are you doing?"

Peter looked at Price, "deleting these files, she isn't going to be a test subject a third time."

"Stop!" Price raised a gun to him, "you can't do that...the results have to be found."

Peter stood, "shoot me if you must but I won't let Olivia be a guinea pig again...especially for Massive Dynamic."

* * *

Meanwhile in Olivia's room, she woke up gasping and instantly threw back the covers, undoing the IVs and saw the line of Cortexiphan hooked to her side, under the covers so no one would know.

She groaned as she pulled that lead out, finding it went to her spine but continued anyways. Olivia made her way down the corridor to the testing lab and put her hand on the panel...it accepted her but asked for a passcode...a number sequence. She searched her mind and tried to find it but nothing came so she just pressed in a number sequence, hoping she was right: 09-13-2008, the day she met Peter.

The code was green lit and the door slid open, she found what she had saw in her dream...Peter being held at gunpoint.

"Stop!"

Price chuckled and turned the weapon on Olivia, "do it Mr. Bishop, undo what you did and restore the test results or I do it...I have what I need so don't make me."

"Alright," Peter backed up and began to slowly work on the computer before stopping and turned to see Price still holding the gun on Olivia. "Oh God, how did you get past security codes...medical screenings...how long have you been here?"

"Long enough, undo it now."

Olivia shook her head, "no...don't do it Peter, if you don't delete it then you'll give them everything they need to cross over...delete it please!"

She took a step forward and Price looked at her, "don't try it Agent Dunham, I'm warning you...the Secretary would find it very fulfilling as would our Agent Dunham if you were dead."

"Peter, do it." Olivia looked at him, "she shoved a line of Cortexiphan right into my spine, there's no telling what could happen."

"You mean crossing over?" Price chuckled, "we are very aware, in fact that's what we want...a firing squad is waiting for you."

Olivia looked at Peter, "you'll know...just hit the ground when you hear the phrase...you'll know what it is."

He nodded and turned back to the computer beginning to delete the results, he turned only when a gunshot was heard, he saw Olivia standing with a small blue force field engulfing her, it began to disappear before his eyes.

"Impossible."

Olivia eyed her, "as someone once told me '_einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy_' and they meant well when they said it." She saw Peter hit the floor and she flung her hands out, a wall of fire engulfing Price and a scream was heard before nothing was left, not even ash.

* * *

Olivia immediately fell unconscious and Peter rushed to her, pulling her head into his lap and was thankful the fire system went off which meant that someone would arrive soon enough. He noticed he hadn't entered the code in and was thankful that he hadn't...the results could help Olivia.

They had her dried and back in bed within ten minutes, the Cortexiphan line was removed and even Nina found it shocking that Price was both a shape shifter and she had shoved a line of Cortexiphan right into Olivia's spine.

Peter, once dry again, took a place beside Olivia and waited, wondering what to expect when she woke up. If he'd have the Olivia from the last two days or the Olivia from a month before.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Peter asleep in the chair beside her bed, his hand holding one of hers.

At first she wondered why he was beside her, holding her hand when they had been at odds for the last month...when she hated him and rejected him as coldly as she had. He'd been short and snippy with her just as much as she had been with him.

Then she remembered the last two days, of not remembering the month before and not realizing their fighting. She remembered him telling her again what he had done but this time he had elaborated and blamed himself when she wanted to blame herself despite not knowing. Olivia remembered the look in Peter's eyes as he stared at her, the look of unadulterated and irrevocable love, holding her as she fell into tears.

The memories of her fight with the shape shifter, of Peter's willingness to protect her from yet another experiment then willing to risk everything to keep her alive and despite that, willing to risk both their lives to keep the other side from winning. The trust in his eyes when she told him the phrase that would make him hit the deck...but also a hint of relief, of which she wondered about.

It made her realize that the entire time Peter had been acting like her Peter, he had been her Peter, and was truthful, protective and entirely the man she had fallen in love with. He took on blame, that although he deserved, he didn't have to and he didn't even have to tell her anything, he could have said nothing and acted as if everything was normal...but he didn't, because he loved her enough to tell her the truth. She regretted everything almost immediately, what she had said and done to him in the past month.

* * *

"Peter?" She squeezed his hand and he awoke with a jolt, sitting up he looked at her with hesitation as if wondering who he was facing.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He tried to remove his hand but she didn't let him, "you knocked yourself out pretty good...you've been out four days."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry."

He looked concern, "don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry over."

She shook her head, "no, I'm sorry for everything I said and did for the last month. I was so angry with you I failed to see how much it affected you and I forgot who you are to me, she could never take that away but I didn't see that. She can't take away the fact you're my home, the place I run to when I can't go anywhere else." Tears filled her eyes, "I forgot that and it drove us apart...I'm sorry I said what I did...I never want to be without you."

Peter reached up and wiped her tears away, "tell you what, you forgive me and I'll forgive you."

She chuckled, "you drive a hard bargain Bishop, but its too late...I forgave you long ago, even after everything was said and done, I still forgave you."

Leaning up, Peter kissed her head and looked down at her. "Get some rest baby, I'll be back once I find a real doctor for you." He pushed her bangs out of the way and smiled, "its good to have you back Olivia Dunham."

"Its good to be back." She smiled and reached up, placing a hand on his cheek. "To be home with you."

He kissed her palm before letting her hand go and left the room, Olivia knew things were changing but most of all...she was elated that the temporary amnesia gave her a second chance. It had been just temporary but long enough for her to remember that after everything, Peter was hers and nothing and no one could take him away from her...something she failed to realize before.

* * *

Eighteen Months Later

* * *

The sounds of the lab doors made Olivia look up from where she was coming out of the office, file in hand and saw Walter walking behind paramedics who had a dead body. Peter walked down to her and smiled, "how's my girl?"

"Hmm, busy."

Peter chuckled and looked at as she walked, it was more of a waddle but what could he say when it was as adorable as he could imagine...nor more beautiful. Considering she was due any day to deliver their first child, he could only imagine the discomfort she was feeling.

It still amazed him the turn around that had happened a year and half before...exactly eighteen months, as it was the eighteen month mark of her waking up with amnesia. They'd moved on after all that forgiveness, dated and nine months into dating she gives him the biggest shocker of his life, well second after receiving the call she was stuck in the other world...she was pregnant.

He had to admit at first he was angry with himself, it was too soon to have a baby, way too soon but the look in Olivia's eyes stopped his internal ranting...she was smiling and happy about the baby...overjoyed as she went on to explain she was accepting his invitation to move in with him and Walter so they could be a family, the four of them.

Doing the right but stupid thing, he asked her to marry him and she rejected him, he wondered why till she told him she didn't want to marry him because of the baby. Olivia explained that dozens of couples had kids and weren't married so they didn't have to be either...they could just be a couple with a kid.

He did surprise her at Christmas with a promise ring, a promise she would be his one and only love and he would always be there. She turned the tables on him and asked him to marry her, they went out the next week and got an engagement ring.

* * *

Walking over to Olivia, he gently took the file from her and she looked up at him. "You're on maternity leave and already three days overdue to the baby, you need to rest...not work."

As if on cue, both looked down at a small splat and found her water had broke. "Did you plan this?"

Peter chuckled, "I wish I could, let's get you to the hospital, Walter were going to Boston General."

"Oh my, is it time?"

Olivia nodded, "its time, this baby will be here by tomorrow morning."

"Excellent, call me when you begin labor...you must keep her calm at all times Peter."

"Good luck with that Walter, she'll be giving birth...not exactly a calming environment. Yes we're aware of her abilities and we've already discussed it."

Olivia smiled, "I'll be fine Walter, we'll call you once the baby is born."

They had opted not to know the sex although Olivia said was a boy, she said she just knew.

* * *

Fourteen hours later they both sat looking at the newborn baby, dark brown hair covered the baby's head and big bright blue eyes stared at them. Peter chuckled and kissed Olivia's head as he took the baby's hand.

"Never thought I'd get a second chance but the day you woke up..." Peter looked at her, his tough as nails agent was reduced to mush with the baby in her arms. "He's beautiful and perfect, like his mother."

"I chose a name for him." Olivia looked at Peter, "after my father and Charlie."

"James is a good name...James Charlie Bishop."

She shook her head and looked at the baby, "Daddy is funny isn't he Dunham, say my name is Dunham Charlie Bishop...after my grandpa's family and my godfather." She handed the baby to Peter, who took him in welcoming arms. "He's defiantly your son, he has your nose and hair."

"Hi Dunham, I've waited a long time to meet you...you're strong like your mother."

The baby put his hand out and Peter took it, holding it and he smiled. A tiny voice entered his mind, telling him something important.

_Love Daddy!_

He knew his son had telepathy, an ability like his mother's unique and seemingly endless list of abilities. "I love you too buddy, very much just like I love Mommy very much."

Olivia knew her second chance had been worth everything and was thankful for having gone that raid a year and a half before, where she had been shot and knocked unconscious so she had amnesia. It allowed her to accept Peter for who he was, hers and only hers...except he was Dunham's now too, the only exception.

* * *

A/N: I thought of this at random, like 'what could make them start over with a blank slate' and this came to mind. I actually could see Olivia not letting Peter back even if he told her the truth...because she was going through the same trauma again, in her mind she had just crossed over and needed Peter.


End file.
